tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley x Kitty Ch. 5: Two New Arrivals
Six months had passed, and Kitty’s due date was any day now. It was 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning, June 12th to be exact, when Kitty suddenly awoke with a start. She immediately pushed Dudley, prompting him to wake up. Dudley woke up and yawned. “Why so early Kitty? It’s Saturday.” “Dudley, the babies are coming!” Kitty exclaimed. Dudley woke up at these words. “We gotta get to the hospital Kitty!” Kitty tried to get up, but was unable to. “Agh, Dudley, I can’t get up! Carry me please!” Dudley picked her up and rushed to the car carrying her. He buckled her up and sped towards the hospital. Upon arrival, Kitty was hurried into a room and the nurses got set for the delivery. Kitty was breathing hard, and Dudley was by her side, trying to keep her calm. “Don’t worry Kitty, it’ll all be over in a few minutes.” Just then, the doctor walked in. “Okay Mrs. Puppy, are you ready to begin?” “I t-think s-so,” Kitty said weakly. She then started to push. “Ahh! This hurts so much!” she shouted. Dudley grasped her hand, and the doctor told her to keep pushing. She pushed again, and a tan head popped out. Dudley saw the head, and exclaimed with joy, “Kitty! I see the head! You’re almost there!” Kitty screamed as she pushed again, and the baby was out. The doctor cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. “You did it Kitty! Only one left!” Dudley exclaimed as he hugged her. The doctor gave Kitty a few minutes to rest, before telling her to push again. “Ahh! This one hurts even more!” Kitty screamed as she pushed. “Calm down Kitty, you’re almost there!” Dudley said as he held her trembling hand. She pushed again and a white head popped out. “I see the head!” Dudley exclaimed again. “Just a couple more!” By now, Kitty had tears in her eyes. “I can’t do this Dudley... I can’t push anymore.” “Yes you can,” Dudley said, “I know you can.” Kitty screamed as she pushed one final time, and the baby was out! Dudley fainted upon seeing his second child born. 20 minutes later, Dudley woke up, not remembering what had happened. He looked around with a dazed expression, and saw Kitty lying in bed, holding two bundles. “Dudley, c’mere! Meet our new baby girls,” Kitty said crying tears of joy. Dudley came over and kissed Kitty, and his two new daughters. “Oh Kitty... They are so precious! What should we name them?” Kitty pondered for a moment. “Well, I was thinking we could call the tan kitten Mandy, and the white puppy Tiffany. What do you think of those names Dudley?” “I love them,” Dudley said with joy. “Mandy and Tiffany Puppy.” Mandy opened her eyes and giggled at Dudley. Kitty smiled. “Oh look Dudley, Mandy has your eyes.” “Yes she does!” Dudley said as he patted her little head. Tiffany then opened her eyes and stretched. She had Kitty’s green eyes. “And Tiffany has yours,” Dudley said as he picked her up. Tiffany smiled upon being picked up and tried to grab Dudley’s nose. Dudley then set her back down, and she started to fall asleep, as did Mandy. Dudley and Kitty then shared a kiss, and watched their newborn daughters sleep. Category:Fan fiction